


Unholy Terrors

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, blink and you'll miss it Dwalin/Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili won't rest until he knows his family is okay after the Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hobbit Kink Meme prompt http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=12536765#t12536765
> 
> With Thorin and Fili still in serious condition, Kili sits in between their beds and refuses to sleep until they wake. The other company members all try to convince the young prince that he needs sleep for his own injuries to heal but Kili is stubborn.  
> Finally Dwalin just picks Kili up, craddles him in his lap, holds him tight so the lad can't struggle too much, and waits for Kili to wear himself out.

“Lad,” Dwalin said, squatting down next to Kili’s chair. 

The dark haired prince had situated himself between the two beds that held his uncle and his brother. His wounds, not superficial but not life threatening, had been left untreated because the boy had refused to leave the side of his family until they woke. Kili was clinging tightly to Fili’s unresponsive hand as he had one of Thorin’s braid twisted through his other hand. He was drooping, fighting the pull of sleep.

Every member of the Company had tried their hand at getting Kili away from his family. He needed sleep and his wounds treated but he kept fighting them, refusing to leave. Dwalin couldn’t blame him, not exactly. Both Thorin and Fili were seriously wounded, neither expected to wake for many days until they healed more, and Kili would not last until then. 

Balin had fetched Dwalin when it became obvious that Kili would not be swayed. Dwalin, more than used to the stubborn ways of his youngest charge, had been summoned to help him get the rest he needed.

Kili’s eyelids flutter, slowly raising his head. “Dwalin,” murmured. “They haven’t woken yet.”

Dwalin looked over at the hand holding Thorin’s braid and very slowly starts unwinding fingers from unraveling braid. “I know. I came to see you.”

“I’m fine,” Kili said slowly, carefully enunciating his words.

Dwalin shook his head and took the freed hand in his. Getting Kili’s hand away from Fili’s would be harder since the two brothers were nearly impossible to separate on a good day. He squeezed Kili’s hand gently and let it go before very carefully starting to separate their fingers.

“No,” Kili murmured as Dwalin drew him away from Fili. He struggled as Dwalin scooped him up in his arms. He managed to flail, ripping open his wound slightly and moaning in pain. “No, Fili!”

Dwalin got a firmer hand on the struggling prince as Bilbo edged into the room.

“I’m going to stay with them,” Bilbo said, catching one of Kili’s hands. “They won’t be alone. Anything happens to them, I’ll come and get you, right away.”

Kili struggled slightly, hand still holding Bilbo’s. Dwalin nodded slightly at the hobbit who let go and took his place in the newly abandoned chair. Kili continued to struggle as Dwalin took him out of the room and into the one next door. Balin had set it up, a clean bed waiting for Kili and a healer standing by waiting. Kili tried to fight Dwalin as he moved towards the bed.

“No,” Kili moaned. “Fili.”

Dwalin sat down on the bed, cradling Kili close. “Fili is going to be fine, lad. He and your uncle both. They need rest, they need to sleep. You need to sleep too, Kili. Gotta let us look after you.”

“No,” Kili said, drawing out the vowel. “Look after them, I’ll be fine. They. They need it.”

“No, you need it,” Dwalin murmured, holding Kili tight against his chest, knees coming up slightly to keep Kili on his lap. “Let us look after your wounds, lad.”

“Look after them!” Kili shouted, his voice high and hoarse. “They almost died!”

“They are being looked after,” Dwalin said, running a hand over Kili’s hair and forcing the boy’s head down to his chest. “You know they’d have our heads if we let you wear yourself out fretting over them. Thorin alone would be bad enough, but your brother? I’d rather face the armies again.”

“Fili,” Kili said, voice muffled by Dwalin’s shoulder.

Dwalin held him, rocking him gently as the healer excused themselves from the room. Kili started to break, a hand coming up to hold onto Dwalin’s beard as he started to cry. Dwalin rubbed the boy’s back, trying to comfort him as much as he could. He’d seen too much in that fight, watching his brother fall and then his uncle and then taking what should have been a fatal blow. Dwalin was used to these things, seeing what he saw, but not the young princes. Fili was lucky he was still unconscious but he would be going through the same thing when he woke.

Kili was calming, his grip loosening on Dwalin’s beard as his body gave into the weariness. Dwalin kept rubbing his back slowly as Kili settled against him. Balin poked his head in an hour later. He smiled and motioned in the healer. There was a tense moment when Dwalin shifted Kili so the healer could tend to his wounds when Kili’s eyes fluttered but he stayed asleep. The healer worked quickly, bandaging and stitching all the wounds he could find. They helped Dwalin dress Kili in clean clothes and laid the young prince on the bed to sleep.

Dwalin stayed with him, holding his hand for hours.

“Dwalin?” Bilbo said with a light knock. “Thorin’s waking up.”

Dwalin nodded and scooped Kili up. Kili murmured softly, head falling onto Dwalin’s shoulder as the older dwarf carried him. “Thorin’s waking up,” he told Kili as they followed Bilbo. “Thought you’d want to see he was all right.”

Kili hummed softly, closing his eyes as Dwalin carried him.

“He’s been driving you crazy?” Thorin asked, his voice rough. He was sitting up in bed, braced against the headboard.

“He’s been positively perfect,” Dwalin said as he set Kili down on the bed. “A treat.”

Thorin chuckled and pulled Kili against his side, letting the young prince bury himself against his uncle’s side. “An unholy terror, then.”

Bilbo was sitting down on the chair so Dwalin got another, sitting next to the worried hobbit. Thorin was carefully checking Kili over, nodding in approval over the well treated wounds. Dwalin smiled as Kili protested and tried to push Thorin’s hands away. Thorin caught his hands and shook his head.

“Go to sleep,” Thorin murmured to Kili, tugging gently on his hair. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Fili,” Kili murmured, struggling a little.

“You’re not going to get him to calm down,” Dwalin said with a laugh. “He’s gotten a few hours of sleep and he’s probably ready to outlast all of you until he sees his brother’s okay.”

Bilbo bit his lip. “Is this normal?” he asked.

Thorin smiled as he tried to soothe Kili into a calm state, only to be glared at and have one his braid tugged. “Ow, brat. Yes, burglar, this is normal. The boys have always been two halves of the same whole. Kili tends to get a little unmanageable if Fili’s hurt.”

“If Kili is unmanageable then Fili is nearly homicidal,” Dwalin said, grinning as he crossed his arms.

“Not that bad,” Kili protested, pressing his face against Thorin’s chest.

“Yes you are,” Dwalin said.

“Worse,” came the croak from the other bed.

“Fili,” Kili said, pulling away from Thorin and almost falling off the bed. Thorin had not yet recovered enough to go grabbing at his swift and agile nephew. Dwalin lunged forward, catching him as he upset his chair and knocked Bilbo out of his. Kili struggled, stretching an arm out for his brother.

“Mahal, lad,” Thorin groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Kili,” Fili said weakly. “You idiot.”

Dwalin set his struggling armful next to his brother, brushing a kiss over his forehead. “You two are a right set,” Dwalin said.

Fili smiled, closing his eyes and holding Kili’s hand tight. “Of course we are. We’re Durins.”


End file.
